L'étoile terrestre de la Dextérité
by Pentademon
Summary: Humiliée par Athéna, Arachne se suicide. Recueillie par Hades, elle devient le Spectre de l'Araignée et passe sous les ordres du juge Rhadamanthe. Mais sa haine envers Athéna la consume de l'intérieur et elle est bien décidé à faire payer à la déesse ce qu'elle lui a fait subir. Même si elle doit outrepasser les ordres et trahir le dieu des Enfers.
1. Prologue

Le mythe d'Arachne, se prononce Arakné, est l'un de ceux que je préfère. Placé dans l'univers de Saint Seiya il m'a donné l'idée de cette histoire en faisant d'Arachne un des spectres d'Hades. Je vous propose donc ce prologue pour commencer et si vous aimez l'idée, je posterai la suite.

* * *

Ses grands yeux, d'un magnifique violet améthyste, se remplirent de larmes alors que la déesse Athéna détruisait sa magnifique œuvre de soie. Comment pouvait-elle oser ? Certes, elle devait être honteuse de s'être laissée battre par une simple mortelle mais c'était l'incarnation de la sagesse et elle devrait bien savoir reconnaître sa défaite avec altruisme, non ? Non, manifestement ce mot lui était étranger comme quoi même la plus sage des déesses ne supportait guère la défaite.

Une humiliation, voici ce que la jolie Arachne ressentait en cet instant en plus d'un immense désespoir. Désespoir qui la fit courir jusque dans sa chambre, et la fit attraper plusieurs fils de lin qu'elle tissa avec une grande habileté et une rapidité record pour en faire une corde qu'elle attacha en hauteur avant de faire un nœud coulant à l'autre extrémité et de se le mettre autour du cou avant de sauter dans le vide s'étranglant avec sa corde improvisée. Et alors qu'elle s'asphyxiait lentement, elle en profita pour articuler une sombre malédiction à l'encontre de la déesse de la stratégie militaire.

\- Déesse Athéna, vous avez fait une erreur impardonnable en m'humiliant de la sorte mais je vous promets qu'un jour vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait. Oui, vous allez amèrement regretter de ne pas avoir accepté votre défaite avec humilité et me féliciter et me récompenser pour mon talent, mauvaise perdante que vous êtes !

Telles furent ses dernières paroles avant de sombrer dans les bras froids de la Mort.

Quand la jeune tisseuse ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua de suite qu'elle était dans une minuscule salle faiblement éclairée par une bougie quasiment consumée intégralement. Elle ne comprit pas de suite ce qui se passait avant de légèrement écarquiller les yeux en se rappelant de son suicide. Elle réfréna les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux en se souvenant de son ouvrage anéantit par Athéna avant d'entendre une voix grave mais plutôt douce malgré tout s'adresser à elle.

\- La déesse de la guerre t'as fais beaucoup de peine en t'humiliant de la sorte, n'est-ce pas ?

Surprise, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers le plafond obscur ne sachant pas qui lui parlait avant de répondre un faible « oui » avant de regarder autour d'elle pour dénicher l'origine de la voix.

\- Je comprends. Ton don de tissage était ce qui représentait le plus à tes yeux et tes travaux étaient ta fierté. Cela a vraiment dû être frustrant et dévastant pour toi de voir ta plus belle œuvre détruite par cette fichue Athéna.

\- Oui. Elle aurait dû accepter sa défaite avec humilité. Je peux comprendre sa frustration mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me faire subir ce qu'elle a fait. Ma réputation et mon honneur sont salis à présent.

\- Sur Terre ils le sont. Mais je suis prêt à t'offrir une nouvelle vie si tu me jures de me servir.

\- Je suis d'accord, répondu alors l'ancienne tisseuse sans hésitation. Je veux pouvoir encore continuer le tissage et si vous servir me le permet, alors il n'y a pas à hésiter.

\- Excellente réponse. Tu mérites bien ce surplis, qui je suis certain, te conviendra parfaitement.

Aussitôt, apparu devant elle… une magnifique araignée violette en métal. Un peu surprise, la jeune femme haussa les sourcils ne comprenant pas trop ce que ce que cette créature métallique faisait ici. Et puis, soudainement, elle se déplia pour la recouvrir de solides protections sur tout son corps. Un casque en forme d'araignée lui recouvrait la tête avec des sortes de protections en verre un peu allongée en rouge et violet qui cachait ses yeux tandis que des plaques souples de couleur violette protégeaient son torse et ses épaules avaient des sortes de plaques arrondies tandis que de longs gants pourvus de griffes lui remontaient jusqu'aux épaules alors qu'il y avait des trous dans les paumes laissant apercevoir un bien étrange réservoir le haut de ses cuisses était aussi protégé par du métal violacé alors qu'une jupe fendue de couleur noire descendant jusqu'à ses chevilles cachait le reste du bas de son corps alors que se dépliait à l'arrière six longs pics en métal un peu recourbés avec un petit trou à leur extrémité. Ses pieds portaient à présent des grandes cuissardes métalliques avec des talons aiguilles la rehaussant de bien dix centimètres ce qui lui donna légèrement le vertige n'ayant jamais possédé de chaussures de ce style de son vivant.

C'était vraiment surprenant mais quelque part, elle se sentait bien avec ses nouveaux habits. Ils étaient presque réconfortant et puis ce totem de l'araignée lui correspondait à merveille car cet animal tissait tout comme elle le faisait et incarnait tout ce qu'elle aimait. C'est alors qu'elle entendu à nouveau la voix.

\- Alors sois la bienvenue dans mon armée, Arachne de l'Araignée, Spectre de l'étoile terrestre de la Dextérité.


	2. 1

Bonjour, je vous présente le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Je suis très contente de voir qu'elle intéresse quelques personnes. Alors, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ou peu le mythe d'Arachne, en gros, Arachne était une tisseuse de grand talent qui un jour se fait défier par la déesse Athéna dans une épreuve de tissage que la mortelle va remporter mais de rage, Athéna va détruire l'ouvrage de sa « rivale » à qui va se suicider par pendaison et prise de remords, Athéna va transformer Arachne en une araignée pour qu'elle puisse de nouveau tisser et ce pour toujours.

Alors évidement, dans ma fanfic, Arachne ne se retrouve pas transformée en une araignée sinon ce serait complètement ridicule. Imaginez un instant une petite araignée qui à les nerfs contre Athéna et qui va essayer de lui pourrir la vie au possible… effrayant n'est-ce pas ? Non, en fait ce serait juste une parodie étrange.

Mais pour se rapprocher au maximum du mythe, Arachne est devenue le spectre de l'araignée pour référence à sa transformation en araignée par Athéna. Ensuite, si j'ai choisi de la faire devenir une spectre d'Hadès, c'est déjà parce que féminiser un peu les rangs des spectres est pas mal et puis c'est juste un personnage parfait pour faire partit de l'armée d'Hadès s'accordant très bien avec l'étoile de la Dextérité et qui avec sa haine pour Athéna entre parfaitement en accord avec l'objectif d'Hadès.

Et merci aux personnes qui mettent en favoris et laissent des reviews.

Un Spectre ? Arachne avait encore du mal à y croire alors qu'elle déambulait dans un long couloir sombre après qu'un homme très pâle et portant un surplis dans les tons brun foncé ait été venu la chercher. La jeune femme avait commencé à le suivre mais marchait d'une bien étrange façon n'étant pas habituée aux espèces d'échasses qu'elle avait aux pieds. Et plus d'une fois, elle manqua de trébucher ce qui semblait faire sourire l'inconnu qui l'escortait. Elle se retenu de lui faire une remarque acide tout en se disant qu'elle aurait grandement apprécié le voir avec pareilles chaussures. Par ailleurs, les espèces de lunettes teintées qu'elle avait sur les yeux lui faisait voir son environnement en rouge et en plus étroit également ce qui la faisait encore plus peiner à avancer sans trébucher.

L'Araignée ignorait où elle se trouvait mais il lui semblait être dans une sorte de palais obscur. À l'exception de quelques bougies, il n'y avait aucune autre sorte d'éclairage ce qui l'amenait à deux solutions, soit il faisait une nuit noire au-dehors soit, le palais était souterrain. Ce qui lui semblait par ailleurs le plus logique à l'entente des ruissellements d'eau qu'elle entendait provenir au-dessus de sa tête. Les Enfers étaient quand même assez différents de ce qu'elle en avait entendu car dans aucun récit, on ne parlait d'une sorte de palais infernal.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, qui furent très douloureuses pour la jeune femme, le garde et elle débouchèrent sur une salle beaucoup plus grande et mieux éclairée. Il y avait une fenêtre dévoilant une obscurité intense. Des rideaux violines l'encadraient et de l'autre côté, se trouvait une large table avec diverses affaires dont certaines que la jeune spectre ne reconnaissait guère. Et puis, elle la vit.

C'était une femme qui devait être dans sa tranche d'âge. Ses longs cheveux d'un violet foncé profond encadraient son visage fin et pâle tandis qu'elle se levait lissant de sa main les plis de sa longue robe noire tandis qu'elle descendait les marches pour venir à sa rencontre.

Ses yeux étaient magnifiques en tout cas. Deux prunelles d'un bleu foncé semblable au saphir et aussi frappant que sa beauté froide et désintéressée. Une princesse, non, une reine. Oui elle devait avoir un très haut rang et être importante pour posséder une telle prestance. Aussitôt, l'étoile terrestre s'agenouilla devant elle comme un réflexe.

\- Tu peux te redresser, spectre de l'Araignée, dit la femme d'une voix douce et claire. Je suppose que tu ne dois pas comprendre ce qui t'arrives, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, madame, répondit Arachne en se redressant maladroitement.

\- Je vais te l'expliquer brièvement. Vois-tu, le seigneur Hades voudrait pouvoir établir son royaume en surface et pour se faire, vaincre la déesse Athéna. Le seigneur a donc besoin d'une armée et il a décidé que ton talent de tissage pourrait s'avérer utile et t'as fais cadeau de ce surplis. Comme l'armée est encore en cours de construction, tu es l'une des premières à nous rejoindre et la première femme par ailleurs. Je sais que cela doit être soudain mais tu vas devoir te former pour te battre convenablement. Tu serviras le seigneur Hades mais ses ordres passent par moi, Pandore et tu seras sous les ordres de l'un des trois juges des Enfers qui se nomment, comme tu dois certainement le savoir, Minos, Eaque et Rhadamanthe. Tu seras sous les ordres du seigneur Rhadamanthe qui n'a pour l'instant qu'un seul soldat dans ses rangs. Tu devras lui jurer fidélité et lui obéir quoi qu'il advienne, c'est bien comprit ?

La jeune femme au surplis arachnéen s'inclina à nouveau en prononçant un « Oui, Dame Pandore » d'une voix forte. Se battre contre Athéna ? C'était exactement ce qu'il lu fallait pour la réconforter ! D'accord, la vengeance n'était guère un bon sentiment mais est-ce qu'elle voulait passer l'éponge ? Non, certainement pas. Il y avait parfois des choses qui faisaient trop mal pour être pardonnées si facilement.

Visiblement sa réponse avait satisfait Pandore et la jeune femme retourna s'assoir alors qu'elle faisait signe à quelqu'un d'entrer.

\- Fort bien, conclut la dame en noir, à présent Valentine va vous conduire au juge Rhadamanthe.

La jeune femme vit alors rentrer un homme qui portait lui aussi un surplis mais très différent du sien. Il était de la même couleur que celui de l'Araignée mais qui premièrement avait des ailes qui repliées formait un cœur. La pièce qui composait la protection pectorale était grande avec au centre de la poitrine deux grandes piques formant des sortes d'yeux qui remontaient vers le haut tandis que la pièce de protection s'élargissait et formait comme une longue pique descendant jusqu'à ses genoux tandis que ses cuissardes métalliques formaient au niveau des pieds comme des sortes de serres. Comme pour l'Araignée, les gants formaient des griffes au niveau des doigts. Son regard remonta vers le visage du nouveau venu qui était d'une pâleur morbide comme si il n'avait jamais vu le soleil de sa vie mais pas désagréable à regarder pour autant. Ses yeux remarquèrent quelques mèches de ses cheveux qui étaient dans un brun chocolat un peu sombre alors qu'elle remontait pour voir ses yeux qui étaient de couleur noisette. Mais il n'y avait aucune étincelle chaleureuse dans son regard. C'était juste de la froideur et une certaine indifférence.

Concernant Valentine, tout ce qu'il voyait dans ce nouveau soldat c'était une gamine. Enfin gamine c'était vite dit car elle devait avoir plus ou moins le même âge que lui. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, elle ne semblait pas complètement à l'aise dans son surplis et elle était un peu perdue. La moitié de son visage étant caché par son casque, il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux mais il devinait bien son étonnement. Il soupira et lui fit signe de le suivre après avoir salué Pandore.

Tout en marchant comme elle le pouvait dans un couloir, c'est-à-dire en trottinant pour suivre Valentine qui marchait d'un pas rapide tout en prenant garde de ne pas chuter et manquant plusieurs fois de se tordre la cheville à cause de ses talons, Arachne se demandait qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien l'attendre pour la suite. Déjà savoir que de simple tisseuse elle devenait une soldate la perturbait pas mal sachant qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune formation militaire et qu'en plus c'était pour faire une guerre divine. Autant avouer qu'elle n'était pas vraiment sûre d'elles. Et bien entendu, elle devait sembler bien ridicule ce qui la mettait dans une humeur pour le moins mauvaise. C'était une femme avec de la fierté et surtout qui détestait paraître stupide peu importait les circonstances et là, la jeune femme se sentait juste comme étant une belle idiote. Et le fait qu'elle était en compagnie d'un homme aussi chaleureux que les glaces du Pole Nord ne l'aidait pas trop à se sentir mieux. Elle voulu ouvrir la bouche pour commencer une conversation mais laissa rapidement tomber se disant qu'elle allait certainement se faire rabrouer si elle osait dire quoique ce soit. Surtout qu'elle risquait d'être vraiment maladroite dans ses propos sans le vouloir et quelque chose lui disait que l'homme au surplis aviaire n'était pas du genre à rigoler. D'ailleurs, c'était quoi comme oiseau que son surplis représentait ? Un oiseau de proie manifestement mais lequel ? Un aigle ? Un faucon ? Un hibou ? Honnêtement, elle ne parvenait pas à le deviner et elle voulait vraiment le savoir. Mais le domaine de l'ornithologie n'était pas le sien et elle se risqua donc à demander en priant de toutes ses forces de ne pas paraître maladroite dans ses propos.

\- Excusez-moi mais votre surplis… il représente quel oiseau ?

Son guide, qui s'était tourné vers elle dès qu'elle avait modulé un son, soupira comme si la demande était ridicule avant de répondre comme si cette question l'avait agacé.

\- Ce n'est pas un oiseau. C'est le surplis de la Harpie.

Et il détourna son regard pour voir où il marchait. À partir de ce moment-là, Arachne se jura de ne plus du tout essayer de faire la causette avec lui sauf en cas de nécessité absolue.

Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent dans une autre salle qui semblait être une sorte d'annexe au palais. Comme pour la salle précédente, il y avait des bougies qui éclairaient la pièce. Et elle n'était pas vide loin de là. En effet, il y avait un homme d'assis dans un grand fauteuil noir et en voyant le spectre de la Harpie s'incliner, l'Araignée décida de faire de même. Mais elle ne réussi guère à détacher son regard du fauteuil d'où l'homme se leva subitement. Et la première chose qu'elle remarqua c'était qu'il était vraiment très grand, un mètre quatre-vingt-dix ou pas loin, et imposant. À moins que c'était son surplis qui faisait cet effet-là. En effet, il ressemblait énormément à… l'Hydre de Lerne mais les multiples têtes en moins et les ailes en plus qui retombaient dans son dos tel une cape violette. Comme pour elle et Valentine, il portait un surplis violet avec des piques sur les épaulettes dont deux qui se repliaient vers l'intérieur couvrant le haut de sa protection pectorale. En fait tout le surplis avait des courbes acérées et les pieds, comme pour Valentine, étaient griffus. Déjà cette vision donna des sueurs froides à la jeune femme et quand elle leva la tête pour essayer d'avoir un contact visuel, elle remarqua le casque cornu et qui devait être la tête de l'animal avec deux sortes de joyaux rougeâtres. Elle frissonna en sentant une coulée froide glisser dans son dos. Terrifiant. C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit alors qu'elle baissait de suite le regard vers le sol sombre, tremblante.

Mais les pieds griffus entrèrent de suite dans son champ de vision manquant de lui arracher un petit hoquet de surprise. Puis, elle entendu un « redresse-toi » où elle ne put qu'obéir en se mettant debout, chancelante. Elle releva alors doucement la tête et elle rentra en contact avec les prunelles dorées de l'homme en face d'elle. Elle manqua de lâcher un pitoyable couinement en découvrant ce regard d'or fondu qui la fixait comme pour sonder son âme. Il n'y avait aucune sympathie dans ce regard de prédateur mais juste de la froideur et de la dureté et ce encore plus exacerbé chez cette personne que chez Valentine. Jamais la jeune spectre n'avait soutenu pareil regard et par ailleurs détourna très rapidement la tête, apeurée et mal à l'aise. Sauf qu'elle sentit des doigts lui attraper le menton pour la forcer à ramener son regard droit devant elle. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'était que la prise était loin d'être douce même si l'Araignée sentait que l'homme aux yeux dorés n'y mettait pas toute sa force pour éviter de la blesser. Finalement, son autre main, dont les doigts n'étaient pas protégés par du métal, s'approcha du visage de la tisseuse pour ôter son casque d'un geste vif pour mieux voir à qui il avait à faire. Valentine, osa lui aussi un coup d'œil n'ayant pas encore vu le visage de l'étoile de la Dextérité.

La jeune femme devait avoir dans la vingtaine tout comme le spectre de la Harpie. Sa peau était blanche mais pas d'une pâleur mortelle non plus et contrastait beaucoup avec sa longue chevelure noire qui retombait sur ses épaules et son dos. Ses yeux violets avaient l'éclat caractéristique de la peur mais aussi celui de la fascination quelque part. Les deux regards aux éclats d'or glissèrent vers le reste de son corps avant de revenir bien vite à son visage. C'était une jolie femme mais pas de constitution solide manifestement. Enfin, cela ne voulait rien dire en soi et puis, elle avait certainement une certaine utilité.

\- Donc tu es Arachne de l'Araignée, fit l'homme au surplis reptilien.

Sa voix était grave et autoritaire ce qui n'aidait la jeune femme à se sentir mieux. Néanmoins, elle sentit la pression au niveau de sa mâchoire lentement disparaître signe qu'il était en train de la lâcher. Mais elle pouvait toujours sentir son regard brûlant sur elle et ce n'était pas spécialement appréciable.

\- Tu es donc mon premier soldat à part entière, continua l'homme. Je suppose que tu dois savoir qui je suis.

Le juge Rhadamanthe, ce fut le seul nom qui venu en tête de l'Araignée à ce moment-là et qui ne devait pas être erroné. Pour dégager pareille prestance, il fallait au moins être un juge des Enfers. Elle hocha silencieusement la tête alors que le juge ne lui relâchait le menton. Il sembla par ailleurs comprendre qu'elle avait peur car il enchaîna d'une voix qu'il tenta de faire plus adoucie même si cela ne fonctionna pas.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Tant que tu suis mes ordres à la lettre, il ne t'arrivera rien. Tout ce que tu dois faire c'est de me jurer fidélité et de ne jamais me trahir et tout iras bien.

C'était rassurant. Enfin, si autant savoir qu'il fallait obéir sans faire un pet de travers pouvait l'être. Malgré tout, cela restait plus rassurant que de se dire que pour un regard, elle ne mourra pas. Cependant, l'Araignée ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter ni même ce qu'elle devait faire. Heureusement pour elle, Rhadamanthe semblait l'avoir comprit et ne s'offusquait pas de son air gauche et peu rassuré. Mais il se garda bien de lui fournir de plus amples explications et finit par se rassoir dans son fauteuil et d'ordonner à Valentine de former la nouvelle recrue et de lui apprendre à maîtriser son cosmos ce qui fit froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension à Arachne mais qui se garda bien de faire un commentaire.

Ce ne fut qu'en sortant de la pièce après que Rhadamanthe les aient congédiés qu'elle entendu un soupir frustré du spectre de la Harpie. Manifestement, sa nouvelle fonction ne l'enchantait guère et à sa place, la jeune femme aurait sans doute eue une réaction identique. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage car elle se retrouvait de nouveau obligée de presque courir derrière le spectre de la Harpie pour ne pas se faire distancer. D'ailleurs, elle soupçonnait presque le jeune homme au surplis aviaire de faire exprès de marcher aussi vite.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à ce qui ressemblait à une sorte d'arène. Arachne ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se trouvait là quand Valentine lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une salle d'entraînement.

\- Comme il faut que tu éveilles ton cosmos, on va devoir s'entraîner tous les deux. Mais avant, il faut que tu sois à l'aise avec ton surplis. Vu que tu le portera quasiment tout le temps, il est impératif que tu sache l'exploiter au maximum.

\- Comment ça ? Je dois admettre que je ne comprends pas exactement de quoi vous parlez.

Son instructeur soupira et déploya subitement ses ailes de métal pour s'envoler jusqu'au plafond avant de revenir au sol et de les replier dans leur forme de cœur.

\- Les surplis ne sont pas que de simples armures en métal coloré, expliquât-il avec humeur. Mais des instruments qui ont chacun leur particularité et qui permettent à leur porteur d'avoir ds techniques qui leur sont propres grâce à leur fonction de catalyseur de cosmos. Les juges Rhadamanthe, Minos et Eaque en plus de moi-même pouvons voler grâce aux ailes de nos surplis nous permettant de pouvoir utiliser des attaques aériennes par exemple et toi… et bien, c'est ce que nous allons découvrir dans les prochains jours.

\- Et sinon, demanda de nouveau la tisseuse, qu'est-ce que le cosmos ?

Au moment où la question franchit ses lèvres, elle regretta de suite de l'avoir posée en voyant le regard de Valentine S'embrasser d'une lueur de colère. Elle crû un bref instant qu'il allait la frapper mais il s'éloigna en pestant à la place. Manifestement, il pensait que la jeune femme avait eu un minimum de formation au préalable. Il revenu peu de temps après avec une grosse pierre noire avant de commencer à expliquer.

\- Le cosmos est une énergie que chaque être humain possède en lui mais qui ne s'active que par le biais d'entraînements. Mais il permet au corps humain d'acquérir une grande puissance et de faire ceci par exemple.

Ce disant, il serra la pierre dans son poing et elle explosa en morceaux sous les yeux choqués d'Arachne qui ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Ce n'est que la base. Plus tu seras bien maîtriser ton cosmos et plus tu auras de puissance. Mais il faut d'abord que tu parviennes à l'éveiller. Et voici comment tu vas faire.

Ce disant, il lui désigna un rocher un peu plus loin.

\- Tu vas le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama la jeune spectre presque indignée. Mais si je fais ça, je vais me casser les os !

\- Le seigneur Rhadamanthe et moi-même nous sommes passés par là avant de maîtriser notre cosmos. Et puis, si cela peut te rassurer, plus tu t'entraînera dur et plus ton corps s'endurcira et plus tu pourras encaisser des dégâts.

\- Mais…

Aussitôt elle se fit attraper par la gorge par la Harpie et soulevée de quelques centimètres du sol étouffant sous la poigne griffues. Son casque tomba au sol et ses yeux se retrouvèrent plantés dans ceux du jeune homme qui semblaient lui d'un éclat meurtrier.

\- Je vais être très clair, Arachne, soit tu obéis quand on te demande quelque chose, soit tu mourras de ma main, c'est bien comprit ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête avant d'être relâchée. Elle ôta rapidement son gant droit avant de passer la main sur sa gorge et de la retirer tâchée de sang. Elle pâlit un peu avant de se relever tant bien que mal.

\- Maintenant, continua Valentine nullement ému par la blessure qu'il venait d'infliger à la tisseuse, tu vas bien gentiment aller frapper ce rocher et réveiller ton cosmos. Je reviendrais te chercher à la fin de la journée.

Et sur ces mots, il partit laissant la spectre seule, la gorge meurtrie et dans une certaine incompréhension.


End file.
